vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Xiaochun (Eternal World)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Unknown, at least 4-A | High 1-B, higher with Dao Clones, 1-A with Finger of Allheaven | 1-A Name: Bai Xiaochun, Hei Dawu, Arch-Emperor, The Creator, The Sky Deity, The Almighty, God the Father, The Stone Ancestor, The Wind Spirit, The Sun God, The Moonlight Immortal, God, Origin of the Starry Sky, Allheaven (''Successor/2nd)'' Origin: A Will Eternal Gender: Male Age: ~70 | ~130 | ~190 | Old enough that he witnessed human civilization evolve naturally from before even bacteria existed Classification: Celestial | Archaean | Sovereign | Fifth Step Cultivator Powers and Abilities: |-|Celestial= All previous, Connected to every living being, and reality itself, allowing him control over the world and every living being that is not trained in Willpower on "a fundamental level" (Not orthodox willpower, but a fundamental concept that everything that exists shares), Can sense danger in general without there being any giveaway. Should be able to easily possess fleshy bodies, (though this would mean he'd lose his Live Forever Undying Codex), Self-Resurrection and Sealing/Paralysis Inducement through transmutating memories into seals through Former Will (can also view and absorb those memories), Immortality (Type 1) and Regeneration (Low-Godly through mastering Former Will), Time Stop and Life and Death Manipulation (through present will), Can share or reflect any damage sustained with a target by connecting their fate, or take damage in their stead with Future Will, Time Manipulation through Gravity Manipulation (Manipulates gravity to slow or accelerate time in a certain area), Resistance to Transmutation (Can slow and even stop it completely, and actively "regenerates" from transmutation), Biological Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Can resist laws temporarily, but with great difficulty) |-|Archean= All previous, Intangibility (Through sheer speed, somehow moved so fast that he passed straight through an enemy), Sovereign Aura (Immensely intimidating aura that makes him appear as powerful as a Sovereign), Summoning (Can summon a projection of the Immortal Realm, a realm thousands of times larger than the eternal flower, to crush his enemies), Statistics Amplification (With 5 Yin organs) |-|Sovereign= All previous, Acausality (Type 1 and 4, was fine after the world of his origin got fused into the River of Time and Space, removing it from the past, present, and future and is far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them), Duplication (Has 1,080,000 perfect copies of himself, and each can explode into a host of dandelion seeds), Invulnerability (Each of their defenses and attacks contain essence, making them immune to any normal attack), Conceptual/Law Manipulation (Each of his punches contains "all kinds of natural laws", Essences and Daos, making him capable of overcoming Invulnerability and Abstract Existence), Regeneration (Mid-Godly via Former Will), Fusionism (Fused with the ruins and leftovers of several dead worlds, revitalizing them, can fuse with his Dao Clones to obtain their power on top of his), Immortality Types 2, 3 and 8 (As long as any of the clones or worlds he created are intact, he can keep coming back), Pseudo-Time Travel/Duplication (Creates a "mirror image" of the river of time, creating an exact copy of reality in the past or future, even containing 1-A beings. Wounds received in this duplicate world remain in the real one too), Size Manipulation (Could easily grow large enough to hold 1,080,000 solar systems in the palm of his hands, or small enough to be held in someone's hand), Existence Erasure/Regeneration Negation (With Finger of Allheaven, up to mid-godly), Resistance To Conceptual, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation |-|God= All previous abilities to boundless new heights, superior Conceptual/Law Manipulation (With a simple thought, he could alter every concept and law to add or remove whatever he wishes), Acausality (Type 5), Nigh-Omnipresence (Spread out over all of the starry sky, every sun is his right eye and every moon is his left eye, and he is present with every living beings soul), Extrasensory Perception (Instantly noticed the first forms of life, which were immensely smaller than bacteria), Reality Warping (Could reduce the entire universe to a dimensionless singularity, then add length, width and depth singularly, then add time and view all of past, present and future at once from an outsiders perspective, allowing him to timetravel wherever he wished), Power Nullification (Simply caused Holy Extermination to fail at summoning the river of time), Fate Manipulation (Can chose any possible reality to live in. Easily undid Meng Hao's Karma), Dimensional Travel, (should have all of Meng Hao's abilities and resistances, aside from the 9th and 10th Hex) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Can keep up with Archaeans, albeit barely, who are comparable to those that "can make the starry sky go dark" by making it's stars collapse) | Unknown, at least Multi-Solar System level (With his Will Core sprouting, he became incomparably stronger than before. Had enough power in him to re-fill and recreate 1,080,000 worlds with their own solar systems) | High Hyperversal level (Is at the peak of third step, and battled The Mortal Renegade for 30 years), higher with Dao Clones (for every realm, worlds with their own stars and laws of reality, that they fill with life, he gains power equal to his base. They have filled 1 080 000 worlds with life, increasing his power by equal amounts), Outerverse level with Finger of Allheaven (Uses the Essence of the Eternal, which is at least at the 4th step level, and could form something halfway into the 5th step) | Outerverse level (Could warp every essence "with a stir of his Will". Believed to be able to easily beat Meng Hao, and casually undid his karma) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Can cross a land tens of, if not hundreds of times larger then Heavenspan realm in "an instant"), Immeasurable with Godkiller | At least Massively FTL+ (Faster than all of his previous speed amplification could make him, which is over ten times as fast), Immeasurable with Godkiller | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Could lift all of the immortal realms weight) | At least Multi-Galactic | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Unknown, at least Multi-Solar System Class | High Hyperversal Class, higher with Dao Clones | At least Outerverse Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Unknown, at least Multi-Solar System level | High Hyperversal level, higher with Dao Clones | At least Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Interstellar (Can affect all of the immortal lands, which are thousands of time wider than the heavenspan realm) | Interstellar | At least Universal+, possibly higher (leaving ones own realm is normally impossible, tough that should only apply in in-universe realities) | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: All previous, Command Medallion (Can teleport to the Giant Fan and back once per day) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, is a several centuries old warrior obtained enlightenment min the concept of time and has had enlightenment in the concept of life and light | Nigh-Omniscient, understands every concept, law, dimension and everything else that makes up the universe Weaknesses: In his Sovereign key, fataly wounding him costs him clones, which removes the extra power granted by that clone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Immemorial Codex: A codex created by Bai, it represents his past, his present, and his eternal future through the manifestation of his will. *'Former Will:' A will that represents his past self, it will remain even if he is killed in body and soul, allowing him to eternally remain. **'Sutra of Former Reincarnation:' Bai can imbue attacks or release an omnidirectional "aura" that will transform the target's memories into seeing marks. The target is sealed (becoming unable to use their powers, or even move) or it can use to even break their mind and memories. As the mind of the enemy is transformed into seals, resistance to mind manipulation merely makes the seals stronger. *'Present Will:' Any place where Bai exists, no matter how "ancient", can be affected by his Will to stay eternally in the present, functionally stopping time. **'Sutra of Present Life and Death:' Thanks to using a Dao Essence about life and death as a basis and fuel, Bai obtained the ability to summon the Gate of Death behind himself and the Gate of Life behind his target. The target is forced to move away from the gate of life to Bai, closer to the gate of death, weakening them with every step, and killing them once they reach Bai (and thus the gate of death). If the enemy is un/dead or representing darkness and death in other ways, then Bai can swap the gates and weaken the deadly energy within the approaching target. If the target is something formerly alive or fueled by formerly alive beings, the dead can be resurrected if they approach the gate of life. Combined with the essence of time, it also ages or revitalizes the youth the target that approaches, regardless of their longevity, eternal youth or possible curses. *'Future Will:' **'Sutra of Future Pāramitā:' Creates a legendary Pāramitā that flies into the target (though the connection can be made on tough as well), connecting their fates and allowing Bai to share damages sustained, and even take damage the target suffers for himself. The reflection works on all types of effects (Soul Destruction, Death Inducement, etc.), not just physical damage. *'Time Immemorial, Everlasting Existence:' Creates a projection of the universe in a point of time of his choosing outside of the River of Time and Space. This means that changes made to the past or future will not actually change the real world, but things that happen to those that travel to the projection (such as being attacked by a foe from the past, or absorbing a one-of-a-kind magical pill multiple times) remain, although they cannot take items with themselves (absorbing your past self to become stronger would work, but trying to bring your past self wouldn't). Undying Sovereign's Fist: After absorbing and connecting Undying Emperor's Fist to the fist/paw of a Sovereign level wolf, it became immensely stronger, containing sovereign level power and allowing Bai to amplify his power by an amount that he lost count of (but is more than 50). In it is combined the power of former and present will. Undying Codex: Five Yin Organs: Imbues Bai's five Yin organs with their matching element, making him immensely stronger. Starry Sky Furnace: Bends the universe itself to act as a furnace, "burns" time as fuel, and the opponent is the ingredient that will be refined into a beneficial pill. This would have worked on a being that is Nirvanic Death (a kind of death outside of the life and death cycle, only living eternal "peace" to all things affected by it) incarnate, regardless of his Will or Essence. Dao Clones: Copies of him in body, soul, mind and concept, there is one for every realm (worlds with laws and "starry skies" of their own) they fill with life, and each stacks onto his power when they fuse. He has 1.010.000 such clones in his Sovereign key, but can create more. If he is fataly harmed clones will die in his place. "Fataly harned" includes things such as his Finger of Allheaven, tough that cost 8 clones for Mortal Renegade to survive. Finger of Allheaven: By channeling the Essence of Eternal, Bai erases the enemy in body, soul, mind, Will and even their essence. If they were to somehow come back, they will keep getting erased and weakened until they die permanently. Keys: Celestial | Archaean | Sovereign | God Others Notable Victories: Dracula (Castlevania) Dracula's Profile (Both were 4-A, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: MetalPhantomon (Digimon) MetalPhantomon's Profile (4-A forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:A Will Eternal Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fate Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Ergenverse